Chocolate
by Ozzygirl
Summary: Cuando tú vida a transcurrido entre el chocolate no puedes dejar de pensar que él es una mezcla de todos los sabores que conoces. Ginny y Ron ponen una tienda de chocolate y la vida de mucha gente cambia.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes menos los que no reconozcan son de Rowling y la Warner (creo).**

Hola. ¿Están bien? Soy un poco nueva en esto de escribir, pero conozco fanfiction desde hace cuatro años, desde que tenía 13 años y ahora tengo 17. Me gustan muchas de las historias que publican aquí, pero nunca me había puesto a escribir algo en serio y que me gustara. Hice el intento, espero que les guste y que me digan si sigo o no con esto.

Es sacado un poco de la película "Chocolate", no es igual, es solo la idea, porque la película es demasiado basada en el chocolate, yo intento mostrar sentimientos a través de él, no se si me sale pero lo voy a intentar. Desde ya muchas gracias por todo.

La historia va a tener ocho capítulos no más y espero que pueda actualizar cada semana (si es que les gusta la idea) y nada más. Los dejo con:

Chocolate:

Capítulo 1: Con ese aroma a…

_Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, en el mismo lugar en donde había estado tanto tiempo, en aquel lugar dulce con el que tanto había soñado y en el que tanto había anhelado estar. Allí estaba… no tenía modificación alguna desde la primera vez que había entrado, todo en sus respectivos lugares, todo en su orden aparente… pero con una atmósfera distinta, ya no se escuchaban aquellos ruidos tan característicos y que muchos habían llamado pueriles, ese olor que lo había eclipsado desde el primer momento que lo había sentido. _

_Totalmente deshabitado… sin un rastro de persona alguna, sin una esperanza que lo hiciera pensar que era un sueño y que no había pasado el tiempo._

_La cocina. Lugar de magia, lugar en donde todos los sueños se hacían realidad. De donde provenían esos ruidos. Lugar en donde no había lugar para la tristeza. Lugar donde todo era dulce. Lugar de ensueño. ¡Cuantas veces había jugado allí dentro mientras brindaba una mano para lo que necesitasen! _

_Gris. Todo gris había quedado desde su partida. Todo en un absoluto silencio. Todo totalmente deshabitado. Sin rastros. Sin vida. El polvo se levantaba de aquellos rincones en donde alguna vez habían estado aquellos humeantes tazones y aquellas infinidades de formas, todas y cada una de ella con un aroma único, que inundaban todo el lugar haciéndolo único e irresistible. _

_Todavía se acordaba de la primera vez que había sentido ese aroma que le había inundado hasta la última de sus células… ¡¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si a partir de ese momento comenzó a vivir¿¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo si le iba a quedar gravado ese momento en su corazón!? _

_¿Como había comenzado todo? Sonrió. Con ese aroma a…_

En un pequeño pueblo no muy alejado pero a la vez tan aislado estaba ocurriendo algo a altas horas de la madrugada que ni la magia misma habría podido explicar. Cuando todos los habitantes no podían ver en un lugar que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba deshabitado estaba sucediendo algo que iba a cambiar el trámite de vida de algunas personas en ese pueblo.

El sol ya salía y la gente con este acontecimiento comenzaba a levantarse para un nuevo día. Nadie se esperaba que por la mañana un enorme cartel en aquel lugar donde alguna vez había existido una tienda para escobas y accesorios para el quidditch apareciera escrito en letras muy coquetas y de color blanco con fondo azul: _chocolatería los Weasley's. _

Rápidamente se corrió el rumor por los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo y todos fueron a presenciar aquel lugar que había llenado el ambiente con ese exquisito aroma. No fue la excepción de una joven pareja que se dirigía al mercado y que ante el aviso de un pequeño niño, decidieron desviarse un poco del camino para echar un vistazo.

_Con ese aroma a_ Chocolate recién hecho la gente no pudo resistirse a pasar al local que ahora lucía como nuevo. Tenían estanterías llenas de infinitas cosas hechas de chocolate. Con cartelitos que decían por ejemplo: _Para el mal de amores_ o _Para enamorar._ También habían estanterías llenas de tazones de chocolate humeante y en ese humo intenso decía diferentes cosas: _para el resfrío_, entre otras cosas más.

Detrás de las vitrinas había dos personas vestidas con unos delantales muy elegantes y con unos gorritos muy graciosos de chef. Ambos estaban sonrientes y no dejaban de mostrarle a la gente las diversas cosas que podían obtener e informando con lujos de detalles lo que la gente les preguntaba.

Todos supusieron que ellos eran los Weasley y que sin duda alguna eran hermanos. Los dos lucían muy parecidos. Él era alto y fornido, con piel blanca lo cual hacía resaltar las pecas que tenía por toda la cara. Sus ojos eran de color miel. Ella era más baja que su hermano con las mismas características, piel blanca y pecas que hacían que su juvenil rostro tomara gracia. Sus ojos eran de un extraño gris con una mirada profunda y una sonrisa enorme. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ellos dos era ese peculiar color de pelo rojo fuego.

-Pasemos amor, quiero ver -trató de persuadir una bella joven que estaba del brazo de su prometido.

-Si claro-contestó el con una sonrisa gigante de enamorado.

Recorrieron todos los rincones de ese enorme lugar con una cara de ensueño, sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Todo el mundo hablando y sonriendo en la misma posición que ellos, no creyendo lo que veían. ¡Aquello era un mundo de chocolate!

-¡Ven! Vamos hasta allí que la muchacha esta dando unos bombones-exclamó la muchacha con excitación.

Arrastró al muchacho hasta el mismo lugar en donde la pelirroja daba a la gente con mucha gentileza bombones para probar.

Cuando volteó la mirada hacia donde ellos dos se encontraban fue como que algo dentro del muchacho no funcionó bien. Era sorprendentemente linda. Con esos ojos grises infinitos llenos de gentileza.

-¿Cómo están? Muy buenas tardes-les dijo con una enorme sonrisa.-Mi nombre es Ginevra, pero prefiero que me digan Ginny-extendió su mano hacia la mujer primero y luego hacia el hombre.

-Mi nombre es Joanne. Mucho gusto-contestó educadamente la muchacha.-Y él es mi prometido, Harry

-¡Se van a casar!-exclamó Ginny como si fuera importante para ella.-Entonces tengo algo para ustedes.-Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una estantería en donde había muchas cosas de chocolate, buscó y cuando encontró lo que buscaba exclamó y regresó hacia ellos.-Esto es un regalo de bodas-y les mostró un hermoso paquetito que decía afuera: _para el amor y la prosperidad._

-Muchas gracias, no se hubiera molestado.-agradeció Joanne.

-No es molestia a nosotros nos encanta regalar lo que hacemos, eso si tenemos que vender porque es de lo que vivimos, pero bueno…-suspiró.-que se le va hacer-levantó lo hombros como resignada.

-Espero que le vaya muy bien en este nuevo emprendimiento.

-No es para nada nuevo-suspiró Ginny como nostálgica-¿Verdad Ron?-el muchacho pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su hermana.

-¿Qué decías pelirroja?-preguntó sonriente Ron.

-Que este trabajo no es para nada nuevo.

-¡No! Ya ni recuerdo cuando empezamos a hacer todo esto.-comentó.

-¿Y donde empezaron?-preguntó con tono de curiosidad Joanne.

-Desde que somos niños viajamos con mis padres por todos lados con esta profesión, mi madre y mi padre sabían los mejores secretos del chocolate y tenían el mejor cacao-comentó orgullosa Ginny.-Luego seguimos el negocio familiar nosotros dos.

-Nos trasladamos para todas partes para llevar a todas partes el chocolate, tal y como lo hacían nuestros padres-agregó el pelirrojo.

-Tenemos cinco hermanos más.-dijo Ginny.-Pero ellos decidieron tomar otros caminos.-Susurró con tristeza.- ¡No seas tan mal educado Ronald Weasley!-exclamó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-No te presentaste a los señores.-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Mil disculpas-dijo haciéndole burla a su hermana bajo la atenta mirada de los dos muchachos que estaban divertidísimos.-Ronald, mucho gusto. Pero prefiero que me digan Ron.

-Harry-dijo Joanne señalando al pelinegro-Joanne.

-Un gusto conocerlos, pero me tengo que ir por que me solicitan-dijo Ron.-Soy muy codiciado.-Guiñó un ojo a la pareja y se fue a atender a una señora que estaba mirando una tarta de chocolate con distintos gustos a este.

-Disculpas, pero voy a tener que seguir atendiendo.-se disculpó la pelirroja.-Espero que sigan viniendo, ya saben que son bienvenidos.-Y les dedicó una sonrisa, que de alguna manera eclipsó a Harry.

Los días pasaron y los hermanos tuvieron tanto éxito como esperaban. Siempre había gente consultando precios o comprando cosas para cumpleaños, aniversarios, etc. Así como también estaban aquellos que iban a preguntar si era cierto eso de que algunas mezclas curaban la gripe, la fiebre, etc. Cosa que era cierta. Todo el pequeño pueblo se vio revolucionado por aquel local de chocolate.

Harry caminaba por las calles sin dirección alguna. Necesitaba pensar sobre su futuro, era un hombre de 26 años que estaba a punto de casarse y todavía no caía en ello.

Ese aroma… todavía no se acostumbrara a que el pueblo estuviera inundado de él, es más, cada vez le gustaba más…

-Yo opino que debemos hacer esta mezcla porque le da mejor gusto-opinaba Ron mientras tenía un pluma en su mano y escribía cosas en un pergamino.

-Quizá sería mejor que le pongamos un poco de cacao más concentrado entonces agarraría ese gusto amargo que tanto gusta.-opinó Ginny.

-Si pero se trata de hacer algo dul… ¡Harry!-exclamó Ron que recién se percataba de la presencia del chico.

-No quería molestarlos, se veían muy concentrados.-explicó tímidamente.

-No es molestia.-dijo Ginny.-Ven siéntate aquí con nosotros.

-No quiero molestarlos.

-No es molestia ya te lo dije.-volvió a insistir con vos dulce la pelirroja.

-Ven y de paso nos tomamos unos tazones de chocolate bien caliente porque el invierno ya está picando.-sonrió Ron.

-Gracias.

Harry se quedó a solas con Ginny y se pusieron a conversar animadamente sobre cosas tribales pero divertidas mientras Ron preparaba el chocolate caliente para los tres. Harry descubrió que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, desde hacía mucho que no hablaba tanto de cosas personales y lo mejor fue darse cuenta que era escuchado y en algunos casos comprendido. Se sintió como en casa…

_Casa. Una palabra que nunca había tenido sentido en su vida. Nunca se había sentido como en casa. Hasta la llegada de ellos, los Weasley. Esos dos hermanos que le habían alegrado la vida, que lo habían hecho ver las cosas de otro modo más divertido. Los Weasley… y en especial ella… toda ella, desde su naturalidad, su sencillez hasta los puntos más impensables encontrados en una mujer. Pero los había dejado ir… por un tonto compromiso._

_Esa mesa. En esa mesa fue donde había tenido esa conversación con Ginny la primera vez, en esa mesa fue donde se sintió entero. Fue donde se sintió él, sin presiones, sin nada que le dijera "no debes". Lucía despintada y un poco podrida._

_Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había dejado ir su vida. Qué alguna vez tuvo gusto y olor a chocolate, y ahora era desabrida y con olor a podrido._

* * *

Muchas gracias y espero su opinión. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, la historia va a ser corta.

Yo.


	2. Hermione

Capítulo 2: Hermione.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado, Harry Potter!-gritaba con desespero una joven mujer al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué!? Encima preguntas porqué…

-¡Claro, no entiendo tus reclamos!-respondió el joven dando un gran grito de desesperación.

-Te pasas todo el día metido en tú trabajo, cuando sales pasas por esa maldita chocolatería y te quedas rato allí dentro, sabe Dios haciendo qué… ¡Y por casa no pasas nunca! Solo para dormir-las lágrimas surcaban ya el rostro de la chica.-Estamos a punto de casarnos y ni siquiera me ayudas un poco con los preparativos.-concluyó sentándose en la alfombra junto al fuego de la estufa.

Harry no supo que decir. Pero era cierto, no hacía otra cosa que ir a visitar a los Weasley. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ellos, le encantaba ver como preparaban las diferentes cosas con chocolate, era muy dulce pasar el tiempo allí. Además, siempre lo escuchaban, siempre estaban para él, desde que habían llegado al pueblo, desde hacía ya 3 meses, siempre apoyándolo, se habían vuelto como su familia. A tal punto que se había olvidad que se casaría en un mes…

-Perdona-susurró Harry acercándose a la chica.

-No, no hay perdón, Harry.-Joanne rodeaba sus rodillas con sus manos como una pequeña con miedo.-No lo hago mala, Harry. Yo te amo y lo sabes.-dirigió su lindo rostro hacia el de Harry.-Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, pero si no puedo… quiero que lo seas.-mientras acariciaba el lindo rostro de su prometido con un poco de miedo a sus palabras.-Piénsalo bien… ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry quedó petrificado con aquella pregunta. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que su Joanne le dijera eso. Nunca.

-Necesito salir.-susurró Harry.

-Bien.-Joanne agachó la cabeza en señal de desconsuelo.

Ginny estaba muy concentrada ordenando todas las cosas con su varita. Habían pasado media hora y ninguna de las posiciones en que colocaba las cosas le gustaba. Resignada se sentó un rato en uno de los bancos del mostrador y miró por la ventana.

Afuera para en la vereda había una mujer que miraba atentamente hacia adentro. Ginny la observó con detalle y pudo ver que era una mujer joven, pero que la ropa que vestía y lo mal tratada que se veía la envejecía. La muchacha no la miraba a ella, sino a los chocolates que recién habían salido de la cocina. Ginny supo entonces que la mujer los deseaba.

La pelirroja se paró de su asiento, cogió una pequeña canastita y conjugando un hechizo la envolvió para regalo. Muy lentamente y con una sonrisa en la boca salió y se enfrentó a la mujer que se asustó al verla.

Era de mediana estatura. Con unos ojos que se veían muy tristes, su rostro era un poema, hermoso, pero mal tratado. Su cabello lleno de rulos sin definir haciendo que pareciera una maraña. Su cuerpo estaba un poco encorvado haciendo que pareciera sumisa. Tenía unos moretones en el rostro como si le hubiesen pegado. Tuvo la impresión de que esa mujer no la estaba pasando nada bien.

-Hola.-saludó con una enorme sonrisa, Ginny.

-Ho…hola-respondió en un susurró con un poco de miedo.

-Toma.-Ginny extendió la mano y le entregó la cajita de regalo con chocolate adentro.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué? Es solo un regalo.-insistió la pelirroja.

-¡Debo irme!

Ginny quedó totalmente anonadada con el comportamiento de aquella mujer. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-Ginny lo vio pasar por la vereda de enfrente a la chocolatería y no dudó en llamarlo.

El muchacho solo saludó y siguió su camino. ¡Qué diablos le estaba pasando a la gente en ese pueblo! ¿Acaso no le gustaba que la gente le prestara la más mínima buena atención?

Sin entender absolutamente nada entró a la chocolatería porque estaba empezando a nevar y se agarraría un buen resfriado.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!

-¿Qué, Gin?-gritó también el muchacho desde la cocina.-Ven hasta aquí.- Ginny de mala gana se arrimó hasta la cocina.

-Ron, ¿no sabes que le pasa a Harry?-preguntó Ginny a su hermano, mientras este cortada con mucha delicadeza capas de chocolate blanco.

-No, ¿por?

-Porque pasó por la vereda de en frente, le grité y solo me saludó.

-Andaría apurado, Gin.-contestó su hermano con dulzura sin dejar su tarea.-No siempre va a tener tiempo para venir.

-Pero…nada.-Ginny no supo porqué pero sintió un nudo en su garganta, como de angustia al pensar en Harry.-Y no sabes nada de una mujer que tiene el pelo enmarañado y es bastante rara.

-Ni idea de lo que hablas.-Ginny se acercó hasta su hermano y tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar las capas de otro chocolate.

-Me pareció bastante rara, estaba mirando los chocolates desde la ventana y cuando salí a convidarla con algunos se fue como asustada.

-No lo sé… pero déjate de preocupar tanto por la gente.-sonrió su hermano con cariño.-Siempre igual tú…

Los días pasaron y las cosas siempre igual, se vendía bien, la gente era muy amigable. Ginny volvió a ver a esa extraña mujer un par de veces más y siempre anda igual, como decaída, cabizbajo.

En uno de esos días la pelirroja decidió hacer algo…

-Ya vengo, Ron-dijo rápidamente Ginny mientras se abrigaba y tomaba la pequeña caja de regalo con chocolates dentro que había preparado para la extraña mujer.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya vengo.

Salió a la calle poco transitada y siguió a la mujer que se dirigía con paso rápido hacia algún lugar no bastante alejado de allí. Ginny observó que había entrado a una especie de taberna bastante rara a donde las mujeres no solían frecuentar. Lo dudó un poco pero entró también allí.

El aire estaba viciado por el humo de los cigarrillos, había unas pocas mesas en donde había hombres muy ebrios jugando a las cartas, otros estaban en la barra totalmente dormidos sobre ella. Estaba un poco deteriorado el lugar y se veía que no era ambiente para una mujer ni para un hombre con dos dedos de frente. Trató de disimular un poco, pero los hombres la vieron enseguida y la acechaban como lobos hambrientos. Un que estaba muy borracho se acercó a ella y la tomo de brazo obligándola a girar hacia donde él estaba. Por poco no la besó, pero que alguien lo empujó y la llevó a ella a una especie de habitación.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¿Acaso está loca?-dijo una voz dulce a su espalda.

-¡Mil disculpas! Yo no sabía que esto iba a suceder.-Ginny se dio la vuelta y se encontró con esa mujer que tanto le había llamado la atención, se encontró con esos ojos llenos de angustia, apagados.-Mi nombre es Ginny.-concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo…

-¡HERMIONE!-una voz gruesa y ruda provino desde el fondo.

-¡Debe irse! ¡Debes irse, señorita!-de pronto se puso muy nerviosa, como si estuvieran a punto de matarla.

-¿Qué sucede?-Ginny poco a poco iba entendiendo la situación de esa mujer.

-¡Debe irse!-seguía diciendo la mujer cada vez más desesperada.

-Le pega, ¿verdad?-la muchacha se calló y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.- Le pega! ¿Verdad?-Ginny tomó el rostro de Hermione y lo levantó, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y le entregó el regalo que le traía.-Es para ti.

-Gr…gracias.-murmuró.

-¡HERMIONE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO!

-¡YA VOY!-vociferó la morocha.- ¡Debe irse ya!

-Ya sabe donde encontrarme, la ayudaré se lo prometo.

-¡Debe marcharse!-Hermione la tomó de la mano y la llevaba hacia la puerta.

-No deje que él lo haga de nuevo, no lo deje.-Hermione ya la había dirigido hacia fuera.- ¡Ya sabe donde encontrarme!-Hermione le cerró la puerta en la cara y se marchó a paso veloz hacia donde ese hombre la llamaba.

Ginny estaba totalmente conmocionada, quería ayudar a esa mujer, pero si ella no se lo permitía no podría hacer mucho. Después de todo cada uno es dueño de sus actos. Le había caído muy bien esa chica. Si ella se lo pedía la ayudaría sin duda alguna, aunque Ron la regañara por ser como es.

De tan concentrada que estaba en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaba parada frente a la plaza del pueblo y que ya era de noche y que estaba haciendo un frío enorme.

-Te vas a resfriar si sales así a la calle-Ginny se dio vuelta de inmediatamente y sonrió dulcemente al ver quien era el que le hablaba.

-La verdad no me había dado cuenta que tenía frío.-sonrió.-pero como al parecer tengo a alguien que me cuida no me preocupo demasiado.-Ginny besó el rostro de Harry en señal de amistad, pero muy dentro suyo sintió como todo daba un vuelco.- ¿Vienes a casa y tomamos unos chocolates calientes de Ron?

-No creo que pueda, Gin.

-¡Dale, vamos!-empezó a rogar como una niña pequeña.

-Está bien, pero solo un ratito porque Joanne me espera.-Ginny no supo porqué pero al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer le produjo como un nudo en la garganta.

-Bien, vamos.

Ya dentro de la chocolatería había un calorcito rico, y más al acercarse a la estufa que Ron había prendido seguramente. Ginny dejó todo el abrigo que llevaba sobre una silla y quedó solo con un pantalón y un buzo que le quedaban muy bien. Harry no podía dejar de observarla, a tal punto que Ginny se dio cuenta y se ruborizó tanto como su cabello. Por suerte en esa situación tan embarazosa apareció Ron con la cara llena de chocolate, quedaba muy gracioso.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ron?-preguntó Ginny muy divertida.

-Se estropeó la máquina esa que inventé hace unas semanas y cuando estaba terminando de hornear unas tartas explotó y me dejó así.-habló con una voz muy irritada.

-No te preocupes quedas muy sexy.-bromeó Harry.

-Ja, ja… muy gracioso te crees.-dijo un poco enojado.-Voy hasta la casa de Dean a que me preste algunos libros de reparación.

Ginny y Harry se descostillaron de la risa al darse cuenta de que Ron había salido a la calle sin limpiarse la cara y seguramente mucha gente se reiría de él y como consecuencia vendría con un humor de perros.

-Bien, como mi hermanito no está voy a necesitar tú ayuda para preparar el chocolate caliente.-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte? No debe haber persona más inútil para la cocina en esta vida que yo.

-No te preocupes va a salir bien.

Los dos se acercaron a la gran mesada donde había todo tipo de artefacto para cocinar, muchas cosas que a simple vista parecían inútiles pero según Ginny eran las cosas que más los ayudaban.

-Bien, tienes que ayudarme a moler este cacao.-explicó Ginny a un perdido Harry en la cocina.-Tomas esto.-Harry no supo que era lo que tenía en las manos, pero era como un palo de madera que en la punta era chato.-Luego en ese especie de vaso debes apretar fuerte con este palito al cacao y molerlo.-

-Espero hacerlo bien.-sonrió Harry.

Los dos estaban muy entretenidos moliendo el cacao, hablando de muchas cosas, divertidas, serias, en fin, muchas. En uno de esos tantos juegos a Ginny se le cayó un poco de cacao al piso y cuando lo fue a levantar se chocó contra Harry quedando muy poca distancia entre ellos dos; lo cual ocasionó una situación lo bastante embarazosa. Harry no supo porqué tonta razón, pero tomó a Ginny por detrás de la nuca y rompió la distancia que había entre sus labios. Fue una sensación de bienestar mezclada con confusión. A ninguno de los dos les importó si en ese momento aparecía Ron, o si el mundo se venía a bajo. Harry por un instante se olvidó de que estaba comprometido y a punto de casarse y se abocó a gozar de ese momento que muy pocas veces en la vida había sentido. Para Harry los labios de Ginny eran hermosos, dulces y suaves, como ella, como el chocolate…

_Se tocó sus labios, recordando ese primer roce que había tenido con su pelirroja. Había estado en la gloria, había sido él una vez más. _

_Justamente en ese lugar había sido, junto a esa gran mesada. Y tal y como había pasado en ese momento un ruido lo desconcentró._

La puerta era golpeada fuerte y desesperadamente, quien fuera que la golpeaba no estaba muy tranquilo que se diga. Ginny se separó de improviso de Harry rompiendo ese momento que tanto le había gustado. Lo observó con otros ojos, lo observó como preguntándole "¿y ahora que sigue?".

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada con fuerza y Ginny no esperó más y fue hacia ella. Al abrirla se encontró con aquella muchacha de la taberna: Hermione. Estaba colorada de cara a pesar del frío que hacía y muy agitada como si hubiese corrido mucho. Ginny sin preguntarle nada la hizo pasar. Notó que llevaba un bolso junto a ella, pero no le preocupó demasiado.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!-decía Hermione con una sonrisa en su boca. Quedaba realmente hermosa así de alegre.- ¡Lo logré! Me fui, no lo quiero ver nunca más en mi vida.-Hermione parecía en el cielo, saltaba por todas partes. Ginny no podía hacer otra cosa que observarla y reír junto a ella.-Ya nunca más me volverá a poner una mano encima, ya nunca más volverá a gritarme borracho.-Hermione se detuvo frente a Ginny y la observó con cariño.-Gracias.-susurró.

-No, todo el logro es solo tuyo.-sonrió Ginny a la vez que limpiaba algunas lágrimas que caían del rostro de Hermione.-Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.-le dijo Ginny.-Me vas a ser útil porque nos vas a ayudar mucho con la chocolatería.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina y Harry estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con sus manos en los bolsillos, observando la situación con una cara de sorpresa. Ginny le sonrió y este le respondió con el mismo gesto, pero inmediatamente su cara se volvió totalmente gris. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¡Se suponía que debía estar en su casa con su mujer! Ginny lo notó y bajó la mirada con una tristeza absoluta, como si estuviera resignada a eso. Todo aquella alegría se había esfumado al darse cuenta que Harry no era suyo y que nunca lo iba a ser.

Hermione volteó su mirada hacia donde Ginny la tenía clavada hasta hacía unos segundos y se encontró con ese apuesto hombre que ella conocía de toda la vida: Harry.

-Debo irme.-dijo Harry cuando pasó por al lado de las dos mujeres.-Adiós.

-Adiós.-dijo Hermione sin entender la actitud de ambos.

-Ven.-dijo Ginny con una vos triste y aún mirando por donde se había retirado ese hombre que le había causado ese sentimiento tan lindo pero innecesario.-Te voy a mostrar donde dormirás.

_¡Él la había dejado ir! ¡Él era el culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando! ¡Él y nadie más que él! Con resignación se sentó en el piso de aquella cocina que tantos recuerdos le traía, en el piso de esa cocina donde el cacao molido y todas las cosas de las cocinas los habían observado._

_¿Algún día la volvería a ver? ¿Algún día vería volver esa melena roja corriendo hacia sus brazos? ¿Algún día la volvería a besar? ¿Algún día le volvería a hacer el amor? Pero eso es historia._

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haberme dicho esas cosas tan lindas, me emociona de verdad.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Mariana: Tú sabes muy bien que te quiero.

Gracias y espero que les guste este cap. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Suerte a todos.

Male Weasley: Muchas gracias por haberte molestado en dejarme un review. Quiero que sepas que para mí es muy importante le opinión de la gente y le tuya me dejó muy contenta. Gracias y nos vemos…jeje

Haides: Muchas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando y que este capítulo sea de tú agrado. Muchas gracias.

Jazu Potter: Gracias, muchas gracias. Si es cierto que es raro ver a Harry con otra chica, pero bueno… je je… ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Desde ya gracias y espero verte de nuevo en la zona de review.

Bongio: Hola y gracias por dejarme el review, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te agrade este capítulo. Nos vemos en los reviews… BESOS Y SUERTE CON TÚ FICT.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Había amanecido con unos nubarrones de color púrpura que amenazaban con una fuerte lluvia. Ginny se dedicaba a tomar su café matutino acompañado con unas tostadas con mermelada, mientras miraba a través de los enormes ventanales de la cocina que daban hacia la calle. Pensaba sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, era totalmente inexplicable como de un momento a otro se encontró totalmente a la merced de… Harry. Sonrió, mientras se llevaba la traza de café hacia su boca, siempre pensó que él era muy guapo pero que no era su tipo, se habría reído si le hubiesen preguntado si ella quería algo con él, pero nunca pensó en el poder de seducción innata que tenía el joven de cabellos azabache que de un momento a otro la había atrapado, y pensar que hacía solo tres meses que se encontraba en ese pueblo. Unos truenos sonaron en la inmensidad del cielo y Ginny se estremeció un poco, pero del placer que le producía ese fenómeno, siempre desde chiquita le había encantado las tormentas eléctricas y las disfrutaba mucho. Sonrió nuevamente al recordar que su hermano la llamaba "la loca tormentita". Miró hacia la calle que a esas horas de la mañana empezaba a transitarse por aquella gente que se dirigía hacia sus trabajos o niños que se dirigían a la escuela primaria de magia. Se entristeció un poco al recordar a sus padres, ellos siempre la llevaban hasta la escuela de magia de cada pueblo a donde se encontraban, hasta que entró a Hogwarts al igual que sus hermanos. A partir de ese momento ya no había podido acompañar a sus padres hacia esos infinitos viajes que aún después de sus muertes seguían, estaba segura.

Su impresión fue muy fuerte cuando vio aparecer esa inconfundible cabellera azabache de la mano de una dulce joven que parecía más feliz que nunca. Sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido solo un error, por lo menos para él. Vio como Harry echaba una mirada de soslayo hacia donde se encontraba Ginny, quien le sonrió agradablemente.

-¡Ginny¡Ginny!-unos gritos la desconcentraron y provocaron que se tirara la taza de café encima. Maldiciendo y conjurando un hechizo reparador contestó.

-¡Qué diablos pasa!-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al piso de arriba vio una imagen que difícilmente se le borraría de la mente. Hermione estaba encima de su hermano golpeándolo con unos zapatos que tenía en sus manos. Ron solo gritaba como un desquiciado mientras ponía esas graciosas caras a la par que se tapaba de los zapatazos que la castaña le propinaba. Ginny estalló en una carcajada que desencajó totalmente a los dos que peleaban.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-preguntó Ron sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Ginny!-exclamó Hermione al ver que la pelirroja estaba quedando colorada de la risa.

Entonces Ron se dio cuanta que aquella extraña mujer seguía encima suyo y de inmediato quedó colorado a tal punto que sus orejas parecían dos jugosos tomates. Hermione lo miró extrañada y también se dio cuenta de la situación, a diferencia del pelirrojo reaccionó enseguida y salió de esa embarazosa situación.

-Ginny¿puedes dejar de reírte?-preguntó Hermione con el seño fruncido y mirando de reojo a Ron.

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y los miró divertida. No se le iría fácil esa imagen de la cabeza.

-Bien¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-¡Lo que sucedió es que este degenerado entró al baño mientas yo me estaba bañando y no tuvo reparo en meterse en la ducha!

-¡No fue así! Yo que voy a saber que la loca de mi hermana había traído una amiga para quedarse a dormir. Estoy acostumbrado a entrar a bañarme a esta hora, es mi casa después de todo.-Hermione pasó por todos los colores, desde el rosado, rojo, violeta, bordó.

-Perdón-dijo al final con la cabeza gacha.- pero eres un degenerado igual-masculló para que nadie la oyera cosa que no logró porque Ron lo captó y sonrió.

Ginny observó nuevamente la situación aún muy divertida, esos dos la volverían loca, de eso estaba segura, no conocía a Hermione, pero sabía muy bien que Ron era orgulloso y testarudo.

-Bien, si me permiten voy a trabajar.-les sonrió y bajó las escalaras rumbo al local de la chocolatería.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron allí parados sin saber que hacer, después de todo ambos estaban coloradísimos y ninguno sabía que hacer.

Ron le dirigió una mirada de soslayo para inspeccionar como estaba la situación y como no vio peligro…

-Discúlpame, no sabía que estaba en el baño…-murmuró.

-No, discúlpame tú, después de todo esta es tú casa.-Ron le sonrió e hizo unos raros ademanes con todo su cuerpo como un caballero antiguo.

-Ahora también es su casa, señorita.-Hermione le sonrió un poco ruborizada y le dio un pequeño coscorrón.

-Eso es por degenerado.-ambos sonrieron, se iban a llevar bien.

Ginny se dedicó a abrir las cortinas para poder iluminar un poco el local, no logrando el cometido debido a la gran tormenta, maldiciendo conjuró un hechizo para encender los faroles.

Volvió a mirar hacia la vereda a la par que prendía las últimas velas; no podía tener tanta mala suerte con los hombres, siempre tan jodidamente decididos a perturbarle la vida, siempre con esa doble intención de lastimarla. Se había jurado no volver a sufrir por un hombre… necesitaba no volver a sufrir por un hombre. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba… ¡Zaz! Harry entraba a su vida enmascarado de amistad, pero con esa intención que tenían todos los hombres que había conocido¡joderla!

¿Por qué simplemente no la había dejado en paz antes de que ocurriera lo inevitable¿Por qué no le había dicho que la odiaba y que no quería verla más? Simple, porque ella no lo había dejado. Ilusa como siempre, con la esperanza de que algún hombre no la hiriera. Pero él no era como todos los hombres, él era distinto, ella podía verlo en sus ojos de verde infinito, ella lo había descubierto, estaba segura de que él no era como los demás… no debía ser como los demás.

¿A quién quería engañar? Él era igual, era un calco, con los mismos comportamientos, las mismas ideas de todos. Conseguirse una mujerzuela antes de comprometerse para siempre; y ella tenía tanta mala suerte que siempre era la elegida para ocupar ese papel.

-¡Mierda!-se había quemado con una vela que estaba encima de una de las repisas mientras intentaba ordenar un poco los mostradores.

Maldijo por enésima vez en el día¿qué diablos les estaba pasando? Se suponía que ella era una muchacha alegre y que no se dejaba llevar por las desventuras de la vida. Se había levantado bien, contenta, pero el hecho de verlo a él le había dado vuelta su mundo perfecto.

-¡Vamos, _amor,_ entremos y veamos las tortas para nuestra boda!-Ginny observó como una mujer menudita arrastraba a un hombre que se notaba reacio a entrar al local.

A la pelirroja se le heló la sangre cuando se dio cuenta de que esa parejita feliz eran Harry y su futura esposa. Los músculos se le tensaron e intentó que no se notara lo nerviosa que se sentía. Cuando aquel hombre puso tan solo un pie dentro de la chocolatería se sintió desfallecer, no podía ser cierto.

Sucedió en una fracción de segundos: Joanne acariciaba el hermoso rostro de Harry con una enorme sonrisa de enamorada mientras él sin quererlo observaba (desnudaba) con la mirada a Ginny a la par que esta se perdía en el mar verde eterno de Harry.

Todo volvió a la realidad, muy a pesar del morocho y de la pelirroja. Joanne sonrió con un aire esperanzado, enamorado…

-¿Qué quieren?-¡Maldita seas, Ginevra! Se supone que debía ser cordial con los clientes, después de todo ellos eran solo clientes y nada más.

-Buenos días, Ginevra.-saludó con cordialidad Joanne.- ¿Cómo andas?

-Muy bien.-sonrió, pero lo pareció que solo hizo el intento por la mirada que le había dirigido la muchacha.- ¿Y tú, Harry?

-De maravilla.

-Andamos en busca de tortas para la boda.-Ginny observó como Joanne mostraba todos sus dientes al sonreír con orgullo.

-Bien.-susurró.-Pasen por aquí que les voy mostrando.-unas lágrimas rebeldes se posaron en sus ojos sin que ella lo quisiera.

Se dio vuelta y simuló que buscaba algo en unas estanterías, no quería que la vieran así, no había razón para que ella se sintiera mal y llorara.

-¡Ginny!-la había salvado la campana.- ¡Dile a tú hermano que no me acose más!-la pelirroja sonrió, conocía a su hermano y sabía como era con las mujeres.

Hermione entró a la tienda, llevaba un tono alegre en su rostro que ahora lucía joven, renovado y bello.

-Yo hablo con Ron.-Hermione asintió.-Ahora hazme un favor. Atiéndelos que yo no me siento muy bien.

-¿Necesitas algo¿Un té?

-No, gracias, bonita, yo me recuesto un poco y se me pasa enseguida.

No se despidió de ninguno de los dos _clientes, _no se sentía en condiciones y no tenía ganas de ser cordial ese día. Fue hacia su cuarto y con un ágil movimiento de varita encendió la estufa y sentó cerca para que el calor le llegara más rápido.

Pasó un par de horas encerrada en su habitación, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, sabía muy bien que cuando no estaba de buen humor se peleaba con todo el mundo sin ninguna razón.

Las semanas pasaron y todo fue normal, salvando algunos detalles por parte de Ron hacia Hermione. Se aparecía con enormes flores y adornos para la castaña, según el: _es solo un detalle para la invitada de la casa_. Hermione no hacía más que ruborizarse ante el coqueteo de Ron. Ginny reía cada vez que los veía, sabía que esos dos iban a terminar juntos.

Una noche en especial no teniendo ganas de estar despierta hasta tarde haciendo las cosas para el otro día así que le encargó a Hermione que la cubriera por esa noche. No tenía muchos ánimos, había visto a Harry pasear con su _prometida _de la mano mirando las vidrieras eligiendo las tarjetas para la boda. Así que se acostó temprano procurando descansar.

¡Pum¡Pum¡Pum! Unos sonidos grotescos la despertaron, venía del piso de abajo. Era raro porque ya eran las doce de la noche y estaba cerrada la chocolatería, la única que estaba despierta era Hermione.

Se puso la bata y salió apresuradamente de su cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y vio una imagen bastante fea. Hermione era agarrada por un hombre que parecía muy borracho y su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!-el hombre le dio una bofetada a Hermione que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo con un hilo de sangre en su boca.

-¿Desde cuando me faltas el respeto, _mujerzuela_?-aquel hombre era el marido de Hermione, del cual ella había huido.

-Déjala en paz.-Ginny estaba roja del coraje.

-¡Pero mira si es la puta que hizo que mi mujer se revelara en contra mío!-el hombre robusto dio unos pasos torpes hacia donde estaba Ginny parada quien no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición.

-Vete y déjanos en paz.

-Claro que me iré, pero con la puta de mi mujer.-rió como un loco desquiciado lo cual empezó a preocuparle un poco a Ginny. Se maldijo por no haber traído la varita.

-De aquí no te vas a llevar a nadie.-sentenció Ginny con un pequeño temblor en su voz pero con seguridad.-

-¡Quién puta te crees para decirme lo que debo hacer con mi mujer!

-¡Vete de mi casa!

Todo sucedió rápidamente: el hombre tomó a Ginny por los hombros y la aventó contra la pared para luego dirigirse hacia ella y comenzar a tocarla descaradamente. Ginny quien en ese momento estaba totalmente fuera de si pateó la entrepierna del hombre y le escupió la cara. Pero eso no bastó para tranquilizarlo porque la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y la abofeteó con fuerza para luego besar con brusquedad el cuello de la pelirroja quien comenzó a gritar desesperada y totalmente inmovilizada. No había llevado la varita, estúpida había sido. Lágrimas empezaron a salirse de los ojos, estaba totalmente desesperada.

-Si serás puta, te encanta esto.

-¡Déjame, maldita seas¡Hijo de puta!-otro bofetón. Ginny sentí que le corría sangre por toda la cara.

Alguien tomó al hombre y lo tumbó en el suelo para luego seguir pegándole con mucho odio. Ginny no pudo ver quien era porque cayó inconsciente al suelo…

* * *

-Encárgate de Hermione, yo la llevo al cuarto a ella y la curo.-Ron lo observó con el seño fruncido.- Para algo soy medimago.-agregó para tranquilizarlo, Ron asintió y tomó a la morocha en sus brazos y se perdió escalera arriba.

Harry miró con odio y desprecio al hombre que yacía en el suelo frío de la chocolatería totalmente inconsciente. Con su varita conjuró un hechizo y lo tiró a la calle sin el más mínimo remordimiento de cómo podía ser el estado del hombre.

Caminó hacia donde estaba su pelirroja, se agachó y la cargó en sus brazos para luego imitar a Ron y llevarla a su cuarto.

La acostó en la cama y muy despacito curó todas las heridas que el maldito desgraciado le había hecho a su pelirroja. La acarició muy despacito y besó su rostro tan delicadamente como si ella fuera de porcelana. Apartó un mechón de pelo rojo que caía sobre su rostro y se dedicó a observarla. Era perfecta, todo una muñeca. Esas pecas que en su rostro eran pocas, pero que a medida que su mirada hurgaba más abajo se iban haciendo más espesas perdiéndose por el escote del vestido que Ginny llevaba puesto. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando hasta donde iban esas pecas, si sus senos serían igual de pecosos y como se vería su cuerpo con esas pecas.

Se sobresaltó, no podía pensar de esa manera, él ya había decidido que era lo que quería hacer con su vida, lo que debía hacer con su vida. Se levantó del lugar en donde había estado sentado admirando la belleza de la pelirroja. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla una tenue vocecilla lo frenó…

-Harry…-este agachó la cabeza, estaba totalmente vulnerable ante ella. Rezó para que no le dijera nada porque hubiese acatado cualquier cosa que la pelirroja le pidiese.- No te vayas.-susurró Ginny desde la cama, quien todavía estaba extasiada por todas esas caricias que Harry le había brindado, no estaba dormida.

Harry giró muy lentamente para encontrarse a Ginny tendida en la cama. Movió su cabeza para despejar todas esas ideas. Pero no podría si ella seguía provocándolo de esa manera. Dirigió su mirada hacia las piernas blancas y bien formadas de la pelirroja y se imaginó mil cosas con ellas, ya estaba totalmente perdido, ya no iba a poder contra la tentación. Siguió el recorrido encontrándose con esos senos perfectos, con el tamaño justo para él, apetecibles. Su rostro, extremadamente hermoso, con esos labios jugosos y rojos que parecían gritarle para que los besara.

Ginny se levantó de la cama y se sacó la bata que llevaba puesta quedando con un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo que dejó sin respiración a Harry.

-Ginny, por favor…-susurró Harry cuando la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior con deseo.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-preguntó del otro lado de la habitación. Harry no pudo más y en tres zancadas estaba besando a la pelirroja desesperadamente.

-Me vuelves loco…-susurró Harry en el oído de Ginny. Esta sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

¿Qué importaba lo que sucediera al otro día? Ella lo necesitaba y él a ella. Solo ellos dos en ese momento se debían explicación, nadie más entre ellos.

Harry besó muy lentamente cada parte del rostro de su pelirroja. Saboreaba cada peca, con las cuales había soñado muchas noches. Observó esos ojos grises que siempre se mostraban cariñosos y risueños pero que ahora estaban llenos de deseo. Deslizó su mano hasta el muslo derecho de Ginny a la par que besaba su cuello. Lo excitó más aún escuchar los gemidos que emitía la pelirroja. Se erizó completamente cuando ella muy lentamente, sin ningún apuro introdujo su mano dentro del buzo de él y acarició con delicadeza su pecho.

Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó en la cama para seguir besándola. Muy lentamente, poco a poco fue recorriendo el camino de sus labios hasta su cuello. Lo mordisqueó suavemente, provocando unos gemidos por parte de Ginny. Con sus manos recorrió los muslos de la pelirroja, mientras ella jugaba con el pelo de Harry y enrollaba las piernas alrededor de él.

-Por Dios, Ginny, eres hermosa.-murmuró Harry cuando se levantó de su posición para observarla más detalladamente. Su vestido se había corrido de su posición inicial provocando una visión sensual.

Nuevamente volvió hacia el cuerpo de Ginny; ahora se dedicaba a tocar con delicadeza sus pechos, redondos, perfectos, apetecibles. Con sus manos subió el vestido hasta sacarlo, haciendo que Ginny se quedara en ropa interior. Nunca había visto una mujer que le provocara esas sensaciones: Deseo, amor, ternura, lujuria. Hundió su cabeza en los pechos de Ginny y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, de vez en cuando los mordisqueaba… mientras tanto Ginny se agarraba fuerte de las sábanas. Quería reprimir los gemidos, pero le era imposible. Como pudo sacó el buzo que Harry llevaba puesto encontrándose con una de las maravillas más grande que había visto: el pecho de Harry. Perfecto, delicado, fuerte. Se levantó un poco de la cama y comenzó a besarlo.

Con sus delicadas manos recorrió toda la extensión de la espalda de Harry, quien al sentir el contacto de las frías manos de Ginny se erizó. Dejó que ella siguiera con su labor de besarlo y acariciarlo tan suavemente.

Ginny se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, en una fracción de segundos transformó su cara de deseo a una de preocupación.

-Harry…-susurró.

Este solo la observó detalladamente, sabía a lo que ella se refería, pero era inevitable, la tenía en sus brazos, lista para él, no podía echarse atrás aunque quizá luego se arrepintiera.

-Tranquila.-acarició el rostro pálido de la pelirroja y le sonrió.-Prometo que no va a suceder nada.-Ginny lo observó con una ceja levantada.-Lo prometo.-dijo antes de volver a besarla lentamente.

A Ginny se le fueron todas las dudas, ese hombre tenía ese poder sobre ella, desde que la había besado por primera vez la había hecho perder la razón. Nunca le había pasado, jamás habría permitido que un hombre comprometido la besarla, ni siquiera que la tocara… pero él era Harry.

-Te necesito.-susurró Harry al oído de la pelirroja.

Ginny intensificó más el beso entre ambos ante aquella incitación de Harry, lo tomó por el cuello y regresó a la misma posición en la que estaban antes. Harry se posó nuevamente sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla por su peso, y con delicadeza le desprendió el sujetador. Ginny sintió un escalofrío cuando sus senos hicieron contacto con el pecho de Harry y se agarró más fuerte a él.

Con poca paciencia Harry quitó la última prende que le quedaba puesta a Ginny y la observó extasiado. Ginny le sonrió y en un santiamén bajó el pantalón que Harry llevaba puesto. Se acercó a él y lo besó con desesperación, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de ella.

Con delicadeza Harry tomó uno de los senos de Ginny entre sus manos y lo besó. La pelirroja llevó su cabeza hacia atrás gracias al contacto de la lengua de Harry con su pezón. Gimió, no lo pudo contener.

Lo rodeó con sus piernas, para de esa manera acercarlo más a ella. Se estremeció cuando sintió el miembro erecto de Harry y volvió a sucumbir ante el place. Gimió nuevamente provocando a Harry una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Ginny recorrió con sus manos la ancha espalda de Harry mientras besaba sus hombros, Harry cerró los ojos ante el contacto de las manos de Ginny en su cuerpo. Rugió cuando sintió las manos de la pelirroja en sus partes más sensibles y perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Ginny bajó con sus pies lentamente el bóxer que Harry llevaba puesto para quedar ambos desnudos. Harry volvió a observarla, con una diferencia, ahora le causaba ternura esa mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo. Nunca pensó llegar a conocer una mujer que le causara tantos sentimientos controversiales. Colocó un mechón de pelo pelirrojo tras su oreja y se perdió en sus ojos grises. No había duda que la quería. No quería que ella se sintiera utilizada por él, en ese poco tiempo había llegado a convertirse en una persona importante en su vida, la necesitaba en cada momento y no quería lastimarla. Ginny le sonrió para reconfórtalo y le acarició suavemente el rostro.

-No temas.-susurró Ginny cerca de los labios de Harry.

El morocho la besó y aprovechó para colocarse debidamente entre las piernas de Ginny, acarició con delicadeza su rostro y muy lentamente fue penetrándola. Ginny lo observó a los ojos y lo abrazó más a ella. Harry soltó el aire que había contenido y besó suavemente la frente de Ginny. La tomó entre sus brazos y la trajo lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. Se movió suavemente dentro de Ginny, provocando suspiros de parte de ella, cosa que lo alentaron a seguir adelante intensificando sus embestidas.

Harry tomó las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas y las colocó al costado de la cabeza de ella. Se observaron a los ojos y no dejaron de hacerlo en ningún momento.

-Bésame.-murmuró Ginny con la voz entrecortada.

Harry acató el pedido de su chica y se acercó a ella para posar un cálido beso mezclado con pasión y ternura. Ginny rodeó sus piernas a Harry colaborando con los movimientos para sentirlo más dentro de ella. Harry siguió con sus movimientos acompasados robando gemidos de Ginny.

-Merlín, Ginny…-susurró Harry cerca del oído de ella.-Eres maravillosa.

Harry comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, ya no podía contenerse más. Ginny apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y susurró su nombre. El morocho sintió como ella se contraía para luego exclamar un agudo gemido que fue suavizado por los labios de él. Ginny arqueó la espalda y Harry besó sus pechos mientras sus movimientos eran más rápidos. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica se expandía por todo sus cuerpo y concluía en sus labios haciendo que exclamara un gran gemido acabando de esta manera dentro de Ginny.

La pelirroja temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Harry, este cayó suavemente sobre Ginny y la arropó en sus brazos. La besó en la comisura de los labios.

Se apartó de encima de ella temiendo que le pesara mucho y con un solo movimiento la arrimó a su cuerpo que seguía caliente. Se quedaron callados procurando que sus corazones volvieran al ritmo cardíaco normal.

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por una pequeña rendija en las persianas la despertaron. Muy lentamente, casi con dolor fue abriendo los ojos que al tomar contacto con la luz quedaron achinados. Restregó sus ojos con los puños de las manos mientras bostezaba cansinamente. Instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia la parte derecha de la cama para poder abrazarse al cuerpo de Harry, como lo había hecho esa noche, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al tantear no encontró más que frío.

Abrió los ojos con desesperación y se sentó en la cama observando hacia donde se suponía tenía que estar Harry. Pero no lo vio. En su lugar había un pergamino viejo y roído con una caligrafía un poco torcida y desprolija. Con las manos temblorosas la tomó y rogando al cielo que no fuera nada malo la abrió.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Lamento no estar a tú lado en este momento, pero un imprevisto surgió en el hospital. Espero que te encuentres bien. ¿Podemos vernos hoy a la tarde en el río a eso de las 5 de la tarde?_

_Muchos besos,_

_Harry._

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y se acostó pesadamente en el lugar en donde había estado Harry. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada que aún tenía ese aroma tan exquisito de su morocho.

-Ginny…-dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Se puede pasar?-Ginny gruñó ante la interrupción de su momento feliz.- ¿Ginny?

-Adelante, Hermione.-la morocha abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y asomó su cabeza con algo de timidez.- ¡Pasa!-Ginny se dio vuelta y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y procuró taparse para que no se viera su desnudez.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Ginny levantó las cejas y la miró expectante. Hermione suspiró largamente con aire soñador y eso terminó por asustar a Ginny.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny, Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza para luego ponerse a saltar por toda la habitación.-Bien, quiero que me cuentes en este mismo momento que es lo que te sucede.

-Tú hermano.-Ginny abrió la boca y levantó las cejas en señal de no entendimiento.-

-Espero no ofenderte, Hermione.-la muchacha no parecía dar señal de que querer bajar al mundo terrenal.-Pero no entiendo ni "j" lo que me estás diciendo.

Hermione murmuró por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco. Se acercó con pasitos cortitos hacia la cama de Ginny y se sentó en el borde de la cama con sus manos prolijamente colocadas sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Y bien?-Ginny la observó divertida.- ¿Vas a contarme que es lo que te trae tan contenta?

-Ya te dije, tú hermano.-Ginny bufó y se sentó agarrando las sábanas para que le cubrieran los pechos, Hermione levantó un ceja al darse cuenta de la desnudez de Ginny.-Por lo visto no soy la única contenta.-masculló.

-Bueno¿me cuentas o no?-Hermione volvió a poner esa sonrisa tonta que traía desde que entró en la habitación.

-Tu hermano me pidió que saliera con él.-Ginny la miró entre asombrada y divertida.- ¡Me pidió que fuera su novia!-Ginny se echó a reír bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Hermione.- ¿Qué?

-Nada.-respondió Ginny levantando los hombros.-Es solo que yo sabía que ustedes iban a terminar así.-Hermione le propinó un golpecito juguetón en el brazo de Ginny.-Felicidades.-Hermione volvió a sonreír.-Pero sabes muy bien que esto también traerá otras complicaciones.-el rostro de la morocha se ensombreció.-Tú eres consiente de que debes enfrentarlo y pedir el divorcio.-Hermione bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente.-Nosotros estaremos allí contigo.-Ginny la abrazó cariñosamente.-¿Ron sabe toda la historia?

-Se lo conté anoche.-dijo Hermione.-Me dijo que no le interesaba, que desde que me había visto supo que yo era para él y que quería intentarlo conmigo.-Ginny le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.-

-¿Y tú?

-Pues… tú sabes que yo también sentí algo por él cuando lo conocí.-Ginny rió ante la imagen de su amiga pegándole a su hermano en el baño.- ¡Ginny!

-Bien-Hermione se paró de la cama y se arregló el vestido.-Será mejor que me levante.

-Y que te bañes porque hueles a Harry.-susurró Hermione, Ginny la observó con una ceja levantada.-Yo abro la tienda¡Adiós!

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a continuar con ese día que prometía ser revelador.

Nota:

Bien, primero que nada, mil disculpas por la demora, no hay excusa, ya lo sé, es que surgieron algunos imprevistos en mi vida y por eso no pude continuar rápidamente la historia.

Espero que les hay gustado, me hace ilusión todo esto. Muchos besos para todos.

Y no duden en dejarme su comentario, es solo apretar el botoncito "Go" y dejar aunque sea un saludo y con eso yo me quedo contenta.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

Muchos besos.


End file.
